Portable electronic devices often have at least one display for displaying content. A portable electronic device may also be able to determine its orientation. For example, a portable electronic device may be oriented so that the display of the device is in a landscape orientation, and the portable electronic device may comprise an element such as a gyroscope, for example, so that the portable electronic device can determine that its display is in a landscape orientation. Portable electronic devices may use determined orientation information to show content on a display in a particular way.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.